


Who's Sleeping in My Bed?

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opened his eyes slowly, not quite awake, and glanced down to see an arm wrapped tightly around him. That made sense.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>The arm was considerably thicker and hairier than the arms he tended to wake up with.</p>
<p>As he considered the arm (and avoided moving from its surprisingly warm and comfortable grasp), he thought back to the previous evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Sleeping in My Bed?

_Dean awoke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth around him. He felt good, his muscles relaxed and just slightly sore. It was rare that he woke feeling this refreshed, although it was far more frequent now that he had his memory foam mattress to come home to. Even with the new mattress, however, his nightmares and insomnia had not disappeared completely._

_Dean stretched slightly and frowned blearily at the warm band around his chest. What was it?_

_He opened his eyes slowly, not quite awake, and glanced down to see an arm wrapped tightly around him. That made more sense._

_Wait._

_The arm was considerably thicker and hairier than the arms he tended to wake up with._

_As he considered the arm (and avoided moving from its surprisingly warm and comfortable grasp), he thought back to the previous evening._

He and Sam had had declared it a night off. He had made dinner, they had cracked a few beers, and had spent the evening reminiscing, exploring more of their new home and updating the journal with the information they'd gained on the last few cases. The conversation had turned to their recent interactions with Heaven and Naomi as the beer had flowed more freely. It had been months since Dean had drank more than a few beers in an evening, and he had gotten very tipsy very quickly.

_The conversation came back to Dean along with a slowly sinking feeling of embarrassment._

"Have you seen Cas lately, Dean? It's been a while."

"Dude, I don't know what's up with him. He's been weird lately and I dunno how to deal with it. He doesn't answer me. I've been praying, but he never shows."

"Remember when all you had to do was say his name? He never showed for me even then, but you had no trouble finding him." Sam’s voice dropped to a mutter. "Guess he finds your voice let 'grating' than mine."

Dean sat upright, tilting slightly to one side. "Maybe we should make him a burger?"

"That's an idea. Your burgers are awesome."

They stumbled to the kitchen.

"CAS! Get your feathery butt down here if you want a burger! You've got 20 minutes or I'm eating it myself."

He reached into the fridge, frowning. Where was that beef?

Feathers ruffled behind him in a familiar noise. "Hello, Dean."

"Cas?!" Dean whipped around to see the trenchcoated figure standing on the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"You prayed for me, Dean. It sounded urgent." Castiel's voice gained a slight edge. "It appears I was mistaken. I have business elsewhere that I must return to-"

Dean grabbed the angel's arm as he turned. "Cas, wait! Let me make you some food. Or get you a beer. Just- don't leave right away, okay? I- we haven't seen you around in a while. Let me show you around the bunker at least."

Still holding on to Castiel's arm, Dean began walking him towards the library.

"Dean, I have urgent matters to attend to in Heaven. I promise I will return when I have time to spare for you but for now I do not."

Dean stopped, turning to stare at Cas. "Nope. No. You don't show up for the first time in weeks and then just disappear on me again. That's not how this works. Not after how weird you've been lately." He stabbed a finger at Cas' chest, stumbling slightly and pushing Castiel against the door behind him. Their bodies aligned and Dean paused, feeling the angel's body heat seeping into his clothes.

"I missed you, buddy. I was worried." His voice had dropped to a whisper and he leaned in closer. 

Cas stood completely still against him, eyes wide. "Dean, I-"

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to shut him up with a kiss.

Dean pressed his lips to the angel's, eyes closed and hands reaching for Cas' waist. Castiel stayed stiff and unyielding for a moment, then gently pushed Dean away. They stared at each other for a moment, Dean panting and flushed, Cas pale and still, until Dean took a quick step backwards. "Cas- I'm sorry- I don't-"

This time it was Castiel who reached out to grab the other's arm. "Dean."

Dean pulled ineffectually against the angel's supernaturally strong grasp.

"Dean. Perhaps we should move into the bedroom to continue this... discussion." Cas glanced meaningfully towards the library, where Sam sat reading a book. IF he turned his head just a few inches, he would have a clear view of both of them.

Dean's alcohol-slowed brain took a moment to catch up with Cas. "Continue this... Oh! Yes. Um. Sounds good."

He took a quick step down the hall towards his room, not daring to look back to see if Cas followed. 

Of course, that was the moment that a tipsy Sam stumbled into the hallway.

"Dean, did I hear you talking to someone? Are you coming back- Cas!" Sam clapped Cas on the back, smiling. "Good to see you! We were just talking about you, man."

"It is good to see you as well, Sam." He strode past Sam, following Dean into the bedroom and closing the door in Sam's quickly-falling face.

"What- wait! Guys? Cas? Dean?" Dean heard Sam's voice trail off into mutters as he walked back towards the library. Turning to look at Castiel, he swallowed, suddenly nervous and far more sober than anticipated.

The moment stretched and broke, both moving simultaneously. Cas was faster, reaching for Dean and backing him forcefully into the wall. Hands on Dean's shoulders, he stared into Dean’s eyes, head tilted to one side.

"Is this what you want, Dean? Is this why you called for me?"

Dean was embarrassed to find himself hardening at the dark tones in Castiel's voice. Want coursed through him as he pushed helplessly against the angel's hold.

"I can hear your thoughts. If you truly understood what I am, you might not wish for what you do now. This body is a vessel, not my true form. I rebuilt you, Dean. I could take you apart again." He lifted Dean an inch off the ground effortlessly, holding him not the wall by his shoulders. "Do you enjoy that, Dean? Feeling powerless?"

Dean shuddered, gasping. "Cas..." He leaned his head forward, reaching his hands out for Castiel.

The angel pulled away slightly, lowering Dean to the ground, and turned towards the bed, pushing Dean ahead of him. The back of Dean's knees hit the bed more quickly than he had expected and he sat down with a thump. Castiel stood above him, crowding in close. Dean's face was now level with Cas' waist, and he couldn't help but notice the erection tenting the angel's pants. His eyes trailed up Castiel's body until their eyes met and locked. The ice in Cas' eyes melted and Dean saw soft emotion breaking through as the angel sagged slightly towards him. Cas reached a hand out tentatively to cup Dean's cheek.

"I have missed you as well, Dean."

Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. The unexpected gentleness after the roughness of their earlier moment had left him off his guard.

He felt Cas' hands against his shoulders once again, but this time they pressed him gently back, giving him plenty of opportunity to resist. Dean relaxed into the movement, sliding back onto his back on the bed. He opened his eyes as the memory foam shifted slightly beneath him to find Cas sitting on the side of the bed, watching him with wide eyes filled with...something. Feeling as if he was in a dream, Dean reached out a hand and grasped a handful of trenchcoat, pulling the angel towards him. Cas slid forward, drawing his feet onto the bed and laying on the bed beside him. 

"I'm glad you're back, Cas." Dean looked at the angel, noticing for the first time that night how tired Castiel looked. His eyes were shadowed, his hair mussed. He scooted closer until their bodies aligned and wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him even closer. Cas stiffened for a second, unsure, then relaxed into Dean’s touch. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck, breathing in the scent of bread, honey and lightning that was uniquely Cas. Even in Purgatory, that smell had felt like home.

Cas pulled away slightly, glanced at Dean, and then carefully pressed his mouth tentatively against Dean's. Dean responded warmly, moving a hand to the back of Cas' neck and deepening the kiss. Cas' arms wrapped around him in return as the angel moaned quietly into Dean's mouth.

Slowly, Dean slid a hand under the trenchcoat and suit jacket, running his hand across Cas' shoulder as he slid the two layers off. Cas lifted slightly and wriggled out of the other side of the jackets without breaking the kiss. His face was intent, small wrinkles between his brows, and his hands twitched against Dean's back restlessly.

Dean pulled back slightly, reaching for the angel's tie and loosening it, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. As he unbuttoned the dress shirt Cas reached for him as if suddenly realizing he could be doing the same to Dean. Their arms tangled as Cas rushed to undo the buttons, pupils dilated and fingers shaking. He growled in frustration as the buttons slipped in his fingers.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said gently, "no rush. We got all night."

Cas shot him a glare and suddenly all of both of their clothing disappeared, victim to his angel mojo.

Dean snorted as Cas rolled him on his back and pressed against him once again, nothing separating them now except sweat. Cas let out a low moan as their cocks brushed together.

"You like that, Cas?"

Cas repeated the motion, this time deliberately, and let out a deeper groan.

Reaching a hand down between them, Dean gave the angel's cock a slow stroke. Cas writhed above him and Dean took the opportunity to roll them over so he was on top once again. He ran his hand over the heads of their cocks, spreading precome along their shafts as Cas keened beneath him. Bringing his hands to the angel's face once again, Dean ground against him, mouthing along his jawline. As their rhythm built, Dean pressed his mouth to the tense muscles cording along Castiel's shoulder and neck. He glanced up at Cas' face to see his mouth open in a pant, his head thrown back and his hair slicked with sweat to his forehead. The sight pushed him over the edge - his strokes stuttered and stilled as he came across the angel's stomach.

Cas pulled him onto his back, human vessel's instincts leading him, and slid frantically against him for a few more strokes before his eyes widened. 

"Dean, what- I don't know what's- oh, Dean!" With a deep groan he came, his come mixing with Dean's on their stomachs.

They lay panting for a few moments, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. When Dean opened his eyes, it was to Castiel's pensive expression. "What's up, Cas? Everything okay?"

"That was- unexpected. I believe I now understand some of humanity's fixation with intercourse. Despite the repetition, I can see why you spend so much time seeking it."

Dean laughed and moved to stand.

"Where are you going? I am comfortable and would prefer if you remained where you were."

"Just want to grab something to clean us up. As much fun as sex is, waking up covered in dried come is definitely not high on my list."

Cas gave him a look, and suddenly they both were as clean as they'd been an hour ago. "Okay, that's definitely a perk to sleeping with an angel." His eyes drifted shut as Cas pulled him against him. Dean supposed he should object to being snuggled like this, but he was too tired. Just a few minutes, he thought.

Cas pulled the blanket from the end of the bed where it had fallen and tucked it around their shoulders. "Sleep, Dean. I will watch over you."

"Still kinda creepy, Cas," Dean slurred.

If he didn't know better, he would have sworn the angel chuckled as Dean drifted into sleep.

_Ah. So that's why he was naked in bed, little spoon to an angel. Idly Dean wondered what had happened to the clothes Cas had mojo'ed away. He liked those jeans._

_He shifted slightly, rolling on his back to glance at Cas. The angel looked back at him placidly, not loosening his arms. If anything, Dean felt himself pulled marginally closer._

_"Hello, Dean."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deanhugchester and cliffnotesofanerd for the beta!
> 
> Not sure how many fics I can end with "Hello, Dean" before it gets old, but it's more than two!


End file.
